Magic School
Magic School is an institution of witchcraft located on a floating isle in a separate realm to the rest of reality. It can be reached through a number of portals placed all over the world, through orbing, or through a magical door which can be conjured by the school's staff. Started by the Council of Elders after seeing what untrained witches were capable of, it is one of only two schools of magic known to exist, the other being Newrestic College of the Magical Arts. Aside from being a high school, there is a nursery there run by Winterbourne. Location As Magic School needed to be safe from mortals as well as demons, Gideon built the school on a floating isle of rock with waterfalls that cascade over the edge. There is a path leading to a broken bridge next to a statue of a dragon that appears to have once been connected to the building's drawbridge. There are trees outside the windows of the Great Hall. Known portals Originally, the magical door was the only way, aside from orbing, in and out of the school. However, by 2007, there were portals placed strategically around the world, leading to the parallel dimension. These are the known ones: *Deserted cottage *Rundown house History Early history Following several catastrophic events caused by witches uneducated in their magic, including the destruction of Atlantis, the Council of Elders decided to found Magic School in order to train them. However, they apparently began to change their minds, but Gideon convinced them that he could keep it safe from demonic intrusion and discovery by mortals. To this end, the school was built in a parallel dimension on a floating rock near a cliff. The only way that witches could get in or out was through the use of a magical door which could be conjured by Gideon and his assistant at least. Whitelighters, however, could simply orb in. Magic School was protected with several other pieces of magic, namely a powerful one that stopped people from dying in the school, though demons could still be vanquished there. Several shields and protective spells were also cast to keep teleporting demons out. Gideon was made headmaster, being the only Elder willing to take on the responsibility. Administration , the school's founder.]] Headteachers *Gideon (ancient times - 2004) *Paige Matthews (2004 - 2005) *Leonardo Wyatt (2005, 2007 - c. 2040s) Assistant Headteachers *Sigmund (unknown - 2004) Subjects and teachers ; headmaster and professor of Modern Magic, Telekinetic-Orbing and Advanced Combat.]] ; professor of Corporealizing.]] ; professor of Literature.]] Advanced Combat *Leonardo Wyatt (formerly) Advanced Magical Compositions *Drake dè Mon (formerly) Advanced Orbing *Unknown Astral Projection *Unknown Corporealizing *Lawrence History *Unknown Levitation *Unknown, possibly Sigmund Literature *Drake dè Mon (formerly) *Monkeyshines (formerly) Medieval Weaponry *Unknown Modern Magic *Leonardo Wyatt Potion Making *Unknown Spellcasting *Unknown Telekinesis *Feeney Telekinetic-orbing *Leonardo Wyatt Support staff Librarian *Donovan Literature teaching assistant *Donovan Nursery teacher *Winterbourne Teachering assistants *Donovan *Unidentified woman Unidentified staff *Grey-haired man School locations *Empty classroom *Enola's cave *Great Hall *Gideon's office *Hallway *Library *Nursery *Sigmund's classroom Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references External links *Magic School - Wikipedia Category:Schools Category:Magical institutions Category:Locations